


2x10 Love Making

by Warlock_Nerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Episode: s02e10 By the Light of Dawn, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s02e10 By The Light Of Dawn, Top Alec, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Nerd/pseuds/Warlock_Nerd
Summary: Malec make love after they confess their love <3





	2x10 Love Making

Magnus pulls the shadowhunter into a tight hug, holding him close. Alec can feel the rest of the world slip away, burying his face against Magnus’ neck and breathing in the scent. The only sound is their breathing. Gently, Magnus touches the side of Alec’s face, making him look into the cat eyes. Magnus can see nothing but love in the other man’s eyes. They move closer to each other a millimetre at a time. Their lips meet softly.   
The kiss goes on and on, gradually becoming more urgent. Magnus feels his boyfriend’s tongue brushing his lips. The warlock’s lips part and their tongues dance around each other. Their breathing is ragged as they gasp for air between kisses. Magnus runs his hands through Alec’s dark hair and pulls him even closer. Alec’s arms around Magnus’ waist pull tighter. His archer fingers digging into the warlock’s hips. Magnus’ hands roam down to rest on the bold shoulders and skims them across Alec’s strong chest, resting over his heart.   
They pull apart, “I love you.” Alec whispers. A tremble from the fear of the inevitable still in his voice.   
Magnus smiles, “I love you too.”   
Noticing they’re still outside the institute, Magnus waves his hand to create a portal.   
Hand in hand, they got through it. 

They’re in Magnus’ bedroom. And Alec wastes not time, pulling Magnus back into his arms.   
He kisses the warlock’s neck, licking his ear and down to the base of his throat. Alec’s hands unbuttoning his shirt, starting at the top. As each button releases Alec kisses the skin that is revealed. He pauses when he reaches the soft warmth of Magnus’ stomach, tugging the rest of the shirt from the pants to finish unbuttoning it. Alec stands back up to push the shirt from Magnus’ shoulders, his fingers following the fabric down the warlock’s arms to the tips of his fingers.   
They look at each other.   
“I could’ve lost you.” Alec murmurs.   
Magnus cups his boyfriend’s cheeks to ground him, “I’m here.”   
“I love you.” Is the shadowhunters reply.   
“And I love you, Alexander.”   
Alec then pulls Magnus into another heart-stopping kiss. He runs his hands over Magnus’ bare back. His fingers trace a line from Magnus’ neck down his spine. Alec stops just inside the waistband of Magnus’ $300 pants. Alec’s right hand runs down the outside of the pants to caress the mound of his boyfriend’s ass while his left hand follows the waist of the pants to the button in the front. Alec can feel Magnus’ hardness straining the fabric as he unfastens the button and lower the zipper. The shadowhunter’s hands go to Magnus’ hips as he pulls him close. Their cocks’ strain towards each other through the fabric of their clothes. Alec hooks his thumbs into Magnus’ boxers and pulls the pants and shorts down. He removes his shoes and slides the pants of each leg. Magnus is clad in nothing and gazes up at Alec, who takes the warlock’s round face in his hands and kisses him as he moves him back towards the bed.  
Alec lowers Magnus onto his back as his ring covered hands find their way under Alec’s shirt. The touch on Alec’s chest is electric and Magnus pulls the shirt over his boyfriend’s head. Alec grinds himself onto Magnus. Their bare chests seem to fuse as they kiss deeply. Magnus’ hands roaming over the runed back. Alec can feel Magnus’ fingers hard against his flesh as they press into each other. Magnus soon moves his hands around to Alec’s rock-hard stomach and pushes up long enough to undo Alec’s pants. The shadowhunter quickly takes the pants off and discard them on the floor with his shoes. Alec’s eyes never leaving his boyfriend’s magnificent body.   
Alec begins to kiss of Magnus ankle, the inside of his knee and his thigh as Alec’s fingers run lightly up the other leg.   
“Alexander.” Magnus purrs, enjoying the feeling.   
Alec puts the leg down to repeat what he did with the other leg, kissing a trail up to the inside of Magnus’ juicy thigh. This time he keeps moving up to bury himself between Magnus’ spread legs, licking and kissing every patch of skin.   
Magnus lets out little breathless moans and tangles his fingers in Alec’s hair.   
Lost in pleasure, the warlock spreads his legs wider, exposing himself to the other man.   
" I want you." Magnus gasps, tightening his fingers when Alec puts his tounge on the head of his cock, “I want y-you now, Alexander!”   
Alec’s hands find the lube on the table next to the bed while he continues to suck on the cock. He warms the lube in his hands then begin to trace Magnus’ entrance, slowly circling the hole, applying gentle pressure. Magnus presses back against the finger as it slips inside. Alec takes a pause when he feels the ring tighten around his finger. He added more lube while Magnus’ body adjusts then slowly press further in with another finger. He finds the prostate and begins to tease it, more firmly as he feels Magnus’ body respond eagerly. Alec continues to rub the prostate as Magnus’ legs begins to shake.  
Magnus gasps and moan, Please, I want you in me. A-Oh! –Alexander, Please!"  
“Soon, my love. I don't want to hurt you." Alec responds, “You’re so beautiful.”   
Alec slides another finger inside and his own cock is pulsing with desire. When his three fingers no longer meet resistance as they move in and out of Magnus’ hole, he lubes up his cock. He lifts the warlock’s legs to drape them over his shoulders and lines his cock up to enter Magnus. He presses forward gently, watching Magnus’ face for any sign of pain. When the head presses past the first ring, the warlock’s face tenses for a moment, then relaxes. Magnus’ hands move to Alec’s hips and urges him forward. Slowly, Alec slide in more. The heat of Magnus’ body and the sensation of love is almost more than the shadowhunter can bear. Their eyes meet as Alec bottoms out.   
“Alec-Alexander!” He moans.   
The other man bends down to kiss Magnus, rejoicing in this moment when they have finally become one. The kiss goes on and Alec begins to rock in and out of Magnus. Gradually passion overtakes them, and the pace quickens. Alec shifts so that he hits Magnus’ prostate with every thrust and Magnus moans in ecstasy.  
“Ah! Ah! Alec! F-Fuck!”   
“So, fucking perfect, Mags.” Alec growls, “Fuck!”   
He reaches between them and strokes Magnus’ cock in time with his thrusts.  
“AH! Fuck, Alec! I-I’m gonna…”   
Alec can feel Magnus’ body tense with his orgasm, and it sends himself over the edge.   
They cum together, Magnus’ legs trembling and toes curling. Alec collapses over Magnus, gasping for air.   
They look into each other’s eyes.   
They kiss tenderly, and Magnus wraps his arms around Alec’s neck to hold him in place as their tounges collide.   
When they pull apart, their foreheads resting together, they breathe each other’s breath.   
“I love you, Alexander.” A tear falls from one of Magnus’ cat eyes.   
Alec wipes it away, smiling, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment :3 
> 
> Prompts, suggestions and opinions are valid in the comments :3


End file.
